Make it Count
by sunxsleepsx
Summary: Quick little Drarry Slash. Smutty Smut. Will be finished shortly.


**HIIIIIIIIIII :D Long time no seeeeeee. GUESS WHAT I'M ENGAGED HOW AWESOME IS THAT? YAY! On another note, I am trying to work on stuff, real stuff, not this fluffy smut all the time. So hopefully I should have some of that cranked out real soon.**

"Oh dear Merlin what are you going on about now?" Harry asked, not ready to listen to the stupid blonde prat rattle on about some rant...like always.

"Nothing nothing why would it even involve you, Potter?" Malfoy asked, his blonde hair whipping about as he turned to face him. "It's none of your business." he muttered, then plopped down hard onto the couch.

Harry groaned, placing his face in his hands. "I have the most annoying boyfriend ever."

"Well if you were any kind of boyfriend then you would understand."

He glanced at the blonde, gaping. "What am i supposed to understand!"

The blonde shook his head, crossing his arms, pouting.

He drove harry nuts, always...always, bitching. But thats what came with the territory he supposed. "Why can't you just tell me?"

Draco huffed. "No."

Harry growled in exasperation. "Oh bloody hell, seriously?" He reached forward and gripped his boyfriend firmly about the waist, trying to pull him into his lap.

"No!" The blonde shouted, kicking his legs feebly, waving his arms trying to pry his way out. Harry curled him tighter, holding him against his chest.

"Tell me what is wrong. Is it something important? Or are you just bitching about nothing?" He asked, reaching and pulling the mans chin to face him. Harry drug his thumb across his lower lip. "Because i'm going to be pissed off if this is just a bitch fit." He said, dragging the thumb down the bridge of the blondes pointed nose.

Draco peered sheepishly up at him, biting his lower lip. "Well..."

"Oh bloody fucking hell, Draco." Harry muttered, pinching the boy's nose. "Really...you have got to stop this bullocks." He said, leaning down and kissing him softly.

"Maybe i don't want too..."

"Is that so? You just want to be an insufferable prat forever?" He asked, kissing him once more, nipping at his lower lip, causing the boy to moan.

The blonde giggled, sitting up and placing himself in his lap. "You know me too well." He said, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck, sliding his hands into his unruly mop of hair. He brought Harry towards him, kissing him deeply.

Harry slipped his hands around Draco's waist, rutting the man against him, his tongue dancing with his. "Oh...oh yes I do." He riggled his hips, kissing his way down the other boy's neck, leaving a fat mark against his collarbone.

Draco gasped. "Bloody hell!" He reached forward, fumbling for the buttons of Harry's shirt pushing it away from his shoulders.

"Getting a little carried away are we?" Harry teased when the boy began kissing acrossed the expanse of his chest, tongue dragging across a nipple, teeth tugging. Harry loved to tease Draco, a little pay back from the years of torture the blonde had put him through.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He muttered, his grey eyes glinting as he slid off of the dark haired boys's lap and onto his knees before him.

Harry's heart skipped a beat, watching as his boyfriend carefully unzipped his trousers. "Oh..."

"Oh, what, Harry?" He wrapped a hand around his member, his eyes swinging upwards, dark with lust.

"Oh...um..."

"All talk just a minute ago...what happened to that?" Draco teased, flicking his tongue across Harry's tip.

"B-because..." Harry's mind went foggy, watching the blonde as he kneeled between his thighs.

"Because why?" He licked a fat stripe up Harry's length, causing him to cry out.

"Because that feels so bloody fucking good, Malfoy!" he muttered, gripping the fabric of the couch as his boyfriend swallowed him down to the root, sucking hard all the way back up.

Draco giggled, his hands smoothing across Harry's thighs. "Really now?" He said, winking as he continued his assault on the brunette's cock.

Harry quivered. He had never been able to handle Draco's blowjobs for very long. "Dray..."He muttered, reaching out to fist the boy's hair. Harry tried to pull him away gently.

Draco pulled away, his lower lip caught under his teeth. "What's wrong?" He asked, pumping his fist slowly over his cock.

"Nothing, nothing...i'm just going to come soon.."He muttered, his face flushing slightly.

Draco laughed. "Hmm, really? Just can't last when i have my mouth wrapped around you? Swallowing you all...the way down..." he said winking then putting his words to action, his head slowly sinking down.

Harry cried out in agony, his entire body clenching. "Oh Draco!" he whimpered, looking down to see the boy peering up at him, his eyes stormy.

It was too much. Harry came with a burst, flooding the blondes throat, his whole body trembling. He panted, leaning back against the couch, chest heaving.

Draco coughed, trying to pull away. He sat back on his haunches, wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve. He then stood up, glancing at his watch. "Well, I must be getting to class now.." he said, grinning.

"But..."

"Just finish me off later...and make it count!" He said as he turned away, walking towards the door.

Oh, make it count was what Harry intended to do.


End file.
